Henry Mason
''"The Horned Reaper may have a large d*** but he'll never have Henry's shiny nipples" ''- Vanja, whilst discussing the many oddities of Henry. The Wizard of Divine and Demonic Blood Henry Mason is a Wizard from a large and well-known noble family with an almost insatiable thirst for the bizarre. A thirst so powerful that it eventually lead him into the service of the Keeper Merlin. Appearance Henry is rather thin and short given his age, with white hair and extremely pale skin. Most of the time he keeps his eyes squinted, giving the illusion that they are always closed and concealing red irises.Henry's usual outfit consists of a brown shirt with black sleeves, black tights, a black cape with a purple interior and a purple cloth belt. On warm sunny days (where he absolutely must go out) Henry will often opt to wear a similar outfit where the cape is replaced with a hooded cloak and the shirt is removed entirely exposing his chest whenever he moves. Abilities and Skills Ancestral Blood: The Mason family has both the blood of the Hero Nox and his Demon Wife running through their veins this blood can manifest in a number of ways for each Mason. Sometimes subtle sometimes difficult to ignore but in Henry it is especially strong in Henry, significantly affecting his appearance and granting him a boost in magic and charm, as well as making him more appealing to members of the opposite sex. Still being somewhat young there is still potential for new manifestations to make themselves known but only time will tell. Analyst: Whilst not the most perceptive among his companions Henry is one to give thought to what he does notice holding an understanding of others emotions, holding an understanding of the way magic as wielding spells that aid in the detection and interpretation of magic. Object Master: Henry's specialty is Object Manipulation Magic he is capable of modifying objects in the environment to his benefit changing their size, weight, color, make them glow, emit noise and anything else he can think of. Aiding his own efforts and disabling a threat with their own clothes/equipment. Rune Magic: Henry is steadily learning how to use Rune Magic from Jacker. Personality Henry maintains a cheery ever smiling facade most of the time, going about even mundane tasks in a unique and quirky way. He does things at his own pace (much to the discomfort of the people around him) with very little, if anything, phasing him. It does however, appear that Henry has a more serious side, something that becomes quite apparent to those around him apparent whenever he chooses to open his eyes.It is difficult to tell how many of his quirks are truly his and how many are a part of his facade but one thing is clear, at his core Henry is driven primarily by an overwhelming sense of curiosity which leads him into a number of strange situations and morbid fields of interest. He also has a rather unique view on religion for a citizen of Albion in the sense that he does not worship The Light. It should be noted that he has no issue with the practice of worshiping deities or even any who chose to do so nor is it because he thinks himself above the Gods or because he thinks they're wrong. He does not worship them simply because he holds the desire to form his own thoughts and opinions and to walk his own path without the interference of some higher being. Something most people would never dare to do in fear of the effect such a decision would have on their future and their immortal soul. But despite his actions and how he presents himself, Henry does appear to have a high level of empathy. This is evident due to his ability to observe others emotions and to not only sway others with words but also calm them or reassure them. This facet of Henry became very prominent during the times he encountered former slaves (Eline and Kamila) and displayed legitimate compassion and even protectiveness towards them. Relationships The Party: A band of idiots that Henry finds somewhat amusing and who hold the resources to further his research and various projects. Herveus the Resilient: Henry's superior and the first member of the dungeon Henry met. Henry views Herveus as a good man, kind considerate and responsible but also with many downfalls some of which are of his own making. For example, Henry believes him to have a very simplistic view on morality and is overly critical of himself, restricting himself to some code of conduct. Hongshir: The foreigner Henry is somewhat curious about. Henry views Hongshir as a simple man but one made wiser through his travels. Like all men he has his set of pros and cons. However Henry often sees little reason to disobey the mans instructions. Ril Veius: Henry's Keeper. Henry has yet to truly finalize his opinion of "Keeper Merlin" but if asked, Henry would say that Ril is a number of things: Childish, Idiotic, Clumsy, Paranoid, a poor wizard, a coward and fun to tease. Despite this, he gives credit where it's due, in spite Ril of his current circumstances, Ril is not only alive but surprisingly, gaining the power and resources to carry out his poorly constructed plans. If not for his some of his more glaring downfalls Henry may even think Ril somewhat cute. The Dungeon: Thomas Garl: The Skull Ache While a skilled and intelligent wizard, Henry views Garls as nothing than a noisy, arrogant, tempermental nuisance who is best avoided when possible. Count Shambles: Master of Sucking. Naturally being a vampire he would catch Henry's but even as a person Henry would openly mention that Shambles is a man of many charms and very good at his job to boot. However he could do to have a vetter understanding of the man. Horned Reaper: Henry views him as nothing more than a bloodthirsty beast. This likely isn't an inaccurate assessment. Sonia: Henry thinks she's cute enough, a bit incompotent but always trying her best to do a good job, an adimrable trait. Tserk: Henry's favorite A tentacle best that Henry spent some time chatting with and who he views and a very nice person to be around. Unlike most minions he doesn't insult every other sentence, is actually rather intelligent and sophisticated, gives wonderful massages and based on what he's told Henry tentacle bests as a species are rather fascinating and somewhat sterotyped. Valna: The weird one. Henry isn't sure what to make of Valna all he knows is that she is far too violent and always saying things that don't make complete sense. Pre-Dungeon Biography From a young age, Henry had shown an adeptness for magic, most wizards in the Mason family agreed that with the proper training and instruction that he could become one of the greats. Naturally, with this information in hand he was enrolled into The Institute of Higher Learning at the earliest possible date. Much, to the dismay of the teacher who had to teach him the basics, Henry's sense of curiosity had also developed by this stage. Henry well being a great student who was usually friendly and one step ahead of the rest of the class which made him bearable, he decided that he had little interest in "becoming one of the greats", "bettering the world" or even "Turning an unpredictable power hungry maniac" but instead simply wished to pursue any and all knowledge especially knowledge of a magical or... "strange" nature.. This caused him to do various things such as constantly pester the teachers with questions in and out of classes, sometimes derailing lesson plans. Using school equipment for his own research and paying other students to persuade them to allow him to test spells on them. Developing an irregular sleep schedule so that he had time to read'' every book in the Institute Library (and somehow managing to do so) and breaking into the forbidden section of the library once a week ''minimum. Around the age of 12 Henry was more than ready to seek a wizard to apprentice under. However, this was also where his ancestor's blood began showing it' influence it: * Made his milky white and silky smooth * His physical features became rather attractive * His hair also became white * His eye turned crimson red * It took supreme effort for him to put on weight * His physical growth slowed to a snail's pace * He gained almost reflectively shiny nipples * Changes that are probably best saved for his doctor/significant other * He needed less sleep only feeding his irregular sleep schedule Naturally, the few members of his family aware of their ancestry, were worried by this and decided to hide him away in a Mason owned mansion the built in a deep dark forest near Sweetwater only occasionally allowing him out (supervised and cloaked) on rare occasions or for family get-togethers even going so far as teaching him how keep his eyes squinted in such a way as to allow him to hide his eyes while still being able to see. In these years his uncle Sebastion had "''graciously" volunteered to handle the boys homeschooling and while he was as if not harder on Henry than he is with all his pupils and Henry did not trust or even like him he did not complain as Sebastion was perfectly happy to provide him with books he would ordinarily not be allowed to read and would regularly allow Henry to sneak out to wander the forest surrounding the mansion. By the age of 24 Henry beginning to grow tired of the same stale environment and having found everything, there was to find in the forest. Fortunately, it wasn't long before he'd caught wind of Mordreds invasion. Naturally, after hearing about the creatures at his command and the powers he possessed Henry ''had to know more. He snuck into the study of one of his relatives with connections to Albions military and rifled through confidential documents reading about the remains of Mordreds invasion ships and one of his abandoned Dungeons. However, one of the documents described that some artifacts found in the wreck had been taken to the Institute for study. After some traveling and digging he discovered that one of the teachers studying the items. one of the teachers he already known, Rein Error, was studying some of them. Rein Himself was impossible to find however, his assistant was sloppy and Henry was easily able to follow him into the restricted area of the library, as he had done many times before. After finding the room to where Professor Error was working Henry foolishly decided to just knock on the door, setting off the alarms, as he had done many times before. After a quick explanation and discussion Rein covered for Henry when security arrived and instructed Henry to seek out the mysterious and gave him the first clue to set him on the next phase of his knowledge hunt. After some time Henry found himself in the city of Beloveno where he suddenly found himself being stalked. So, he decided he would wait till nightfall, rent a room in an inn, lock the door and shine a light in his stalkers face the second he saw him out his window, naturally. It wasn't long before this stalker (whom the party knew as "Jared")agreed to exchange of information. It was an awkward conversation. Jared was curious to see if he could find Merlin on his own and so directed him towards a group of adventurers whom he stated held his next clue he needed. Henry found two of the adventurers and after some discussion, they provided him the next clue he needed telling how him about when they were sent to investigate a dungeon owned by Mordred only for Merlin to appear and destroying. After helping him reach the forest where they found the dungeon (for a fee of course) it didn't take Henry long to find the entrance to the abandoned dungeon. And after a night or two of wandering its halls, Henry discovered the wall that hid the portal to the underworld. Blew it open with pressure crash. and leaped into the portal without a second thought. After all, what could have possibly gone wrong? And that is how Henry met Merlin, and Merlin decided Henry needed a nap. Trivia Did you know that: * Henry is the only gay man in the dungeon * Henry is the third shortest human in the dungeon. Just above Micheal and Lucy, who are still children. * Henry is slowly acquiring a small harem to which is completely oblivious currently consisting of: Valna and Xana * Henry once wore his summer outfit to a meeting with Baron Leopold * Henry has a burning hatred for mind manipulation magic * Henry only sleeps once a week * Henry doesn't actually have his own room but instead uses Herveus's * Henry is one of the few minions Ril has allowed into his garden * Henry is one of the few minions Ril has allowed to tamper with he Dungeon Heart * Henry can not swim * Henry does not pray to The Light despite being a "normal" resident of Albion * Has willingly allowed Count Shambles to suck his blood on two separate occasions * Has poked both Herveus and Thomas Garl in the eye. * Despite being homosexual seems to have an odd talent for attracting the attention of women just by being Henry. Category:Wizard Category:Albion Category:Nobles Category:NPC